Kyla
Kyla & Jules' Runway Rush'''is a Runway Rush created by Julesvanw and Kyla. On Season 1, 12 queens are competing for the title of Kyla & Jules' Next Rush Superstar. https://discord.gg/3ZzqYgm Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant was crowned the winner of '''Kylas & Jules' Runway Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was among the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was immune from elimination. :█ The contestant was among the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but neither were eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the Miss Congeniality title. :Underlined - The contestant's placement was either lowered or highered by the winner of the previous episode. (If a WIN placement is underlined, this means that the queen earned +1 DOB points because they lowered/highered someone who lipsynced/won the next episode.) Trivia * Plastique Tiara was the first queen to: # Win two challenges. # Win two consecutive challenges. # Go home after winning one & two challenges. * Tyra Banks caused her own elimination. By choosing to higher Cardi B the previous episode, she lowered herself into the bottom, where she was then eliminated by Honey Mahogany. Episodes 'Episode 1 | Promo: "Grand Opening"' * Runway Theme: Purple & Blue * Winner: '''Plastique Tiara * '''Bottom Two: N/A * Lipsync Theme: N/A * Eliminated: ''' N/A * '''Lowered or Highered Queen: N/A 'Episode 2: "She Done Already Done Hat Herses"' * Runway Theme: Hats & Headpieces * Winner: '''Plastique Tiara * '''Bottom Two: Alexandra Shipp & Vivienne Pinay * Lipsync Theme: Songs Produced by Pharrell * Eliminated: ''' Vivienne Pinay * '''Lowered Queen: Vivienne Pinay 'Episode 3: "Gala? Oh, Girl, I MET Ha!"' * Runway Theme: MET Gala Themes * Winner: '''Plastique Tiara * '''Bottom Two: Honey Mahogany & Plastique Tiara * Lipsync Theme: Rihanna * Eliminated: ''' Plastique Tiara * '''Lowered Queen: Honey Mahogany 'Episode 4: "Who Wears The Pants?"' * Runway Theme: Pants on the Runway * Winner: '''Eva Young * '''Bottom Two: Honey Mahogany & Bebe Zahara Benet * Lipsync Theme: Male Artists * Eliminated: ''' Bebe Zahara Benet * '''Lowered Queen: Naomi Smalls 'Episode 5: "Time Travellers"' * Runway Theme: Past, Present & Future (Teams) * Winning Team: '''Team Alek, Tyra & Eureka * '''Challenge Winner: '''Alek Wek * '''Bottom Two: Naomi Smalls & Farrah Moan * Lipsync Theme: Pre-2000s * Eliminated: ''' Farrah Moan * '''Highered Queen: Honey Mahogany 'Episode 6: "Just Chillin'"' * Runway Theme: Casual * Winner: '''Tyra Banks * '''Bottom Two: Eureka O'Hara & Alek Wek * Lipsync Theme: Pop * Eliminated: ''' No one * '''Lowered Queen: Eva Young 'Episode 7: "What's Your Sign?"' * Runway Theme: Astrology Inspired * Winner: '''Eureka O'Hara * '''Bottom Two: Honey Mahogany & Tyra Banks (Cardi B was highered out of the bottom) * Lipsync Theme: Pop * Eliminated: ''' Tyra Banks * '''Highered Queen: Cardi B 'Episode 8: "Walking Children In Nature"' * Runway Theme: Flora & Fauna * Winner: '''Eva Young * '''Bottom Two: Alek Wek & Honey Mahogany (Cardi B was highered out of the bottom) * Lipsync Theme: LGBTQ+ Artists * Eliminated: ''' Honey Mahogany * '''Highered Queen: Cardi B 'Episode 9: "Perfect Pairs"' * Runway Theme: Cohesion * Winners: '''Alek Wek & Alexandra Shipp * '''Bottom Two: Eureka O'Hara & Naomi Smalls * Lipsync Theme: Duos * Eliminated: ''' Naomi Smalls * '''Lowered Queen: Eureka O'Hara 'Episode 10: "Final Five Eleganza"' * Runway Theme: Best Drag * Winners: '''Cardi B & Eureka O'Hara * '''Bottom Two: Alek Wek & Alexandra Shipp * Lipsync Theme: RuPaul * Eliminated: '''Alexandra Shipp * '''Lowered Queen: '''N/A '''Top Four of Season 1 Episode 11: "Finale" * Round 1 Lipsync Theme: SZA * Round 1 Winner: Alek Wek * Eliminated: '''Eva Young * '''Round 2 Lipsync Theme: TLC * Round 2 Winner: Eureka O'Hara * Eliminated: '''Cardi B * '''Top Two: Alek Wek & Eureka O'Hara * Round 3 Lipsync Theme: Xtina * Winner of Kyla & Jules' Runway Rush: Eureka O'Hara